my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria Vogel
---- Aria Vogel (アリア一歌, Aria Vogel) is a young woman born in Berlin, Germany to Friedrich Vogel and Greta Krüger. Aria is a quiet and reserved girl who tends to keep to herself and her studies outside of rare occasions, finding it difficult to fit into social groups on account of being born deaf; Thus requiring an extra barrier to get through before she can interact with others and make friends. The granddaughter of the famous German pro hero, Siren, she has lived her life with a great deal of pressure to live up to fame and heroics of her grandmother. Her quirkless mother being the most critical of those pushing her to become a hero, wanting to live out her own hero dreams vicariously through her daughter to the point of near obsession. As such, Aria's relationship with her mother is strained. Her own dreams of becoming an Opera singer overshadowed by the constant push for her to become something greater. As such, Aria was trained from a young age to use her quirk effectively. Becoming a student at the prestigious Drache Hero Academy in Munich, Germany where she now resides as a first-year student. With her quirk, Resonance, Aria is known as the Opera House Hero: Songbird. Appearance Standing at a height of five feet and two inches tall, Aria is about the average height for a girl her age. A slim, almost unhealthy so, figure lacks muscular definition giving her a bit of a spaghetti armed looked despite being at the healthy weight of one hundred and twelve pounds. A little less if you were to ask her yourself, shaggy long green hair she received from her mother's side of her family stretches down to the middle of her back. knotted and full of dead ends it is clear that she doesn't put a great deal of effort into her appearance, doing only the basic maintenance necessary to somewhat presentable. Dark bags under her eyes from lack of well-rested sleep only made worse after joining Drache academy are easily noticed and often commented on by the school nurse whenever the need to visit her arrives. Her fashion style consists of mostly comfortable clothes like sweaters and dresses without any real care for color or style so long as it feels nice to wear. Like all students at Drache, her uniform consists of a gray blazer, white undershirt, and a black knee-high skirt. Their training outfits consist of the average German military uniform with slight adjustments made for those with quirks that require special clothing. As well as their hero uniforms. Aria's hero costume consisting of a gold and black wingsuit which she can use to fly with the help of her quirk. Personality Aria is a shy and reserved person, an introvert by nature who prefers to keep to herself outside of activities where interacting with others is necessary to complete a task or goal of some sort. It isn't so much that she finds joy in being all on her own as it is her own difficulty communicating in a way that the majority of people can understand. Not able to speak well and embarrassed by the way she speaks with a little to no inflection in her speech, sounding monotone and disinterested even when she doesn't mean to. Having learned how to speak by watching rather than actually being able to hear. Mouthing words to make the sounds rather than truly speaking them. As a result of this and her strained relationship with her mother and the other school children she knew growing up, Aria tends to avoid others if for no other reason than to not feel as though she's bothering them. Not having a very high opinion of herself despite her academic achievements, Aria is likely her own worst critic, constantly pushing herself to do better even in the cases where she overachieves. Her fifth placement in Drache Academy's physical portion of the entrance exam earning her a scolding from her mother and deep spell of self-loathing from herself. When feeling stress and anxiety building she is has been known to chew at the skin on her thumbs, even to the point of bleeding at now again, leading her to many lectures from school counselors that would only make her end up feeling worse. When it all becomes too much for her she has been known to shut herself in her room and play Opera music, the only source of relaxation and comfort she can find. With little to no grand ambitions of her own, Aria pushes herself to become a hero due to her quirkless mother's insistence that she not waste the abilities gifted to her through her birth. As a result, despite the effort that she puts into her training and studies, Aria herself gets little to nothing out such experiences aside from the occasional compliment from teachers and other students. Even these sometimes feeling hollow as she feels she is striving and even excelling at things she has no interest in. Her true dream having once been to become an Opera singer, a dream struck down and often belittled by her mother time and time again. Aria has all but given up on her dream, the lack of support from those around her and the difficulty of achieving such a dream would be when she can hardly speak in a coherent way, much less sing in any tune or melody. Those who put in the effort to get to know Aria, digging through all the layers she hides under, will see that she is a quirky and fun-loving girl who enjoys sharing stories and her hobbies with others. While the process of getting her to come out of her shell is arduous and painstaking at best, those who take the time and put in the effort will have earned them a loyal life long friend. Aria putting a lot of trust and faith into the people she cares about, helping them in any way she can. This level of trust is earned but fragile as glass, betraying or taking advantage of her kind heart her will see that she never forgives or forgets and will likely hold that grudge until the day she dies. In the end, all she really wants is for someone to see past the walls she puts up around herself, to have everyone stop pushing her toward goals she has no interest in, and to care about her for who she is rather than for who they want her to be. Despite not wanting to be one herself, Aria looks up to heroes but finds it difficult to understand exactly what it is she believes makes someone a hero. After all, the ability to save people in a world where everyone has powers isn't something necessarily special and wonders if it is the will to act rather than the ability to do so. Regardless, she dislikes people who take up the profession simply for the sake of glory or money, holding a deep disgust for the fact that her mother only wishes her to become a hero so that she can live out her fantasy through her and bring back the fame that their family hadn't known since her grandmother was a pro hero. Going so far as to resent her grandmother at least a bit for having been such a famous hero, feeling as though she is living in the shadow of someone she can't live up to but is constantly told to fit into the shoes of. History Aria was born in Charité University Hospital in Berlin, Germany on October 17th, 2230 to Greta Krüger and Friedrich Vogel. Growing up as a young child in Berlin, she lived a relatively normal life with the exception of having been born deaf and having to deal with the struggles that brought with it. Having to be kept close to her mother for most of her young life as she was unable to do things such as cross the street safely or listen for her mother's voice to come home before dark. This saw to it that Aria didn't get to spend much time around other children. Her mother worried for her safety to a point of near suffocation, spending the majority of her time being taught how to speak sign language so that she would be able to communicate effectively once she entered school. Her father was rarely in the picture as a result of work keeping him away from home for long periods of time. Despite this, Aria cared deeply for both of her parents and received a great many packages from her father from all the places he would visit while working. She spent her days hoping that a new package would come, them being one of her few chances to experience the outside world. Despite her mother's protests, Aria would enter public schooling in a "special needs" class where she was often bullied by children who didn't understand her disability or want to associate themselves with the other children in her class. Despite her difficult situation, Aria excelled in her studies, partly thanks to the obsessive tutoring given by her mother before she had even entered school. She loved school, seeing it as one of the few opportunities to explore the world outside of her mother's arm's length. Even so, the bullying had an effect on her to the point that she dreaded recess and having to interact with children outside of her class. She began to shut herself in even with the freedom that school afforded her, preferring to spend recess in the library and eating her lunch in the classroom with the teachers who simply believed her to be shy. She discovered her quirk not long after entering kindergarten just like most of the other children, a bit of a surprise to her teachers given her mother was quirkless. Being teased by other kids one day while waiting for her mother to pick her up from the school. Unable to take the pushing and prodding she screamed out as loud as her small lungs would allow her to "leave her alone!", shattering the front windows on the first floor and leaving her tormenters on the ground with ringing ears. The meeting between her, her mother, and the principle was one that Aria dreaded but was surprised when the principal was understanding and her mother was beyond happy that she had discovered her quirk. Even more so that it resembled the quirk her grandmother had used as a hero back in the day. It was that same day that Aria was taken to meet her grandmother for the first time since she'd been born. Her grandmother was a sweet and kind older woman living in a nursing home for retired heroes who told her many stories about her days as the famous pro hero "Siren". Her mother translating her words into sign language so that Aria could understand the many grand tales that she told. Her own mother seeming far more engrossed in her words than Aria could ever hope to be even with her child-like sense of wonder and awe. It was from that day forward that she would visit her grandmother often, weekly at the longest amount of time apart. She enjoyed visiting her, of leaning more and more about the person her grandmother used to be and talking to the other former heroes. However, this became a double-edged sword as her mother began to push her more and more to work toward becoming a hero like her grandmother had been before. Hiring a specialist to help her develop her quirk alongside the quirk counseling she received at school. As her quirk developed she noticed the odd and sometimes overload of sensory data she seemed to receive when cars went by or heavy objects were dropped, feeling the vibrations reverberate through her body which only grew worse as time went on until even the footsteps of someone walking outside of their home would give her a skull-splitting headache. It was torture for Aria to be at school and she didn't understand what was going on. Until she began to confide in her grandmother about the extra stress in her life and the awful headaches that the smalls vibrations would cause. With her help, the headaches became less and less often, able to push the once horrible vibrations into the background until they became no different than a slight breeze hitting against her skin. Only popping up from time to time when feeling large amounts of stress and anxiety. She would learn to enjoy the vibrations, even beginning to read them around the age of nine. Able to tell the difference between a voice traveling through the air and the footsteps of someone. Eventually being able to pinpoint exactly these things were coming from. It was around this time that Aria would discover a love of Opera, passing the Berlin State Opera while traveling with her mother and catching the beautiful rhythm that reverberated through the walls of the building and filled Aria's heart with a great deal of warmth and joy. Unable to convince her mother to go, she would get permission from her grandmother's nursing home to take her and her grandmother. Aria was in a state of bliss the entire show, never having experienced something so different and beautiful in her life until then. It was after that day that her grandmother would begin singing to her, introducing Aria to more classical music and giving her an old record player so that she could feel the music in a way that a radio or phone wouldn't allow. Aria would even begin to learn to play the piano, feeling the music the way that her tutor described the german pianist Ludwig Van Beethoven once had. She would perform her first heroic act in the seventh grade while walking home from school, her leash having been extended quite a bit since her younger years now that she was able to safely traverse the city with the help of her vibration reading skills. An explosion believed to have been caused by a gas leak in a building send large pieces of concrete down toward the people walking below. In fear and unable to move as others around her panicked and tried to move away, she couldn't help but instinctively scream just as she had the day she first discovered her quirk, the large pieces of concrete shattering into small pebbles that could do little harm as her voice echoed out through the street. With blood dripping from the corner's of her lips, she couldn't even hear the sounds of clapping as the crowd cheered for her bravery before pro heroes quickly arrived and ushered everyone to leave the area. Aria spent a week in the hospital, having torn open the tissues in her throat when using her quirk. Her mother praising her heroics, her father coming home from his business trips to make sure she was okay, and even the pro heroes who arrived on the scene came to tell her what a good thing she did. Aria herself knew she'd only moved out of fear, but she allowed the praise nonetheless. An act of heroism under her belt and more training than the average child would have received by her age, when it came time to choose a high school to attend. She was pushed by her mother to apply to Drache Hero Academy, the most prestigious hero school Germany had to offer. With a letter of recommendation from her grandmother being enough to make the school interested in her, she was allowed to participate in the entrance exam. Placing fifth in the physical exam and first in the written exam, she was accepted into the school with higher than normal expectations placed on her. Equipment Hero Suit: Quirk & Abilities Physical & Mental Abilities Intelligence: *'Trilingual': English, German, and Sign language... Average Strength and Endurance: Basic Self-defense: Quirk Resonance (残響, Zankyou) is an emitter type quirk that gives the user the ability to sense and manipulate vibrational frequencies found in objects around them. The user emits vibrations in the form of a screech at an object within the range of their quirk and matches the object's natural frequency to create a form of acoustic resonance with the object, shattering or breaking said object. In the same way that singers once showed off their vocal talents by using their voices to break wine glasses. All materials on earth have a natural frequency or set of frequencies in which they will vibrate. These frequencies depend on several variables such as the length of an object or the materials that it is made of. The user of this quirk is able to narrow down the frequency or set of frequencies and emit a sound wave from their throat causing an object to vibrate until violently until it gives, shattering, breaking, or tearing it into several pieces. This can be done to any number of objects that range from concrete, metal, glass, wood, and even parts of the human body if the user is skilled enough and desires that effect. However, this effect comes at a price even a skilled user would run into eventually. Because the human throat is where the sound waves originate before being shot from the mouth, extensive use and going beyond the skill of the user can quickly result in tearing of muscles within the throat. This can lead to blood seeping from the user's mouth and temporary loss of the ability to speak upon using the quirk to its limits. Other symptoms of overuse come in the form of fatigue and nausea which can induce vomiting if severe enough. Moves *'Screech': *'Wave Rider': *'Locate': Super Moves *'TBA' Relationships *'Greta Krüger': *'Friedrich Vogel': *'Agnes Krüger': Quotes Trivia Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Females